Final Fantasy VII: Rebirth
by Killercloud
Summary: A lone man, finding himself in a dark place, walks along a path that could change the world. Follow him as he learns of himself, his past, and his destiny and possibly his own future. First Person. Possible Rating increase later.
1. Rebirth

It has been five long years since the second coming of Sephiroth, and the Geo-stigma illness. Most of the world has recovered to a stable level since meteor-fall and the Deep Ground incidents. However the world is far from peaceful. Shinra's old infrastructure, while corrupt and dangerous was truly doing one thing right for the world. Keeping its people from destroying themselves. Now without the commanding presence the world is split, in a time of dark perils where things unimaginable before come to life. Major organizations such as the Shinra remnant, are also being hounded by their pasts…

Who can save us from ourselves?

_**Final Fantasy VII: Rebirth**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

I slowly open my eyes, it is so dark here. A few scattered lights seem to be on, some sort of monitors no doubt. However, slowly I realize I seem to be bound within this place, unable to move. Where am I? Why is it so dark?

_Darkness makes the soul stronger._

_**Don't be consumed.**_

Who…are you?

_Don't listen to it. Your soul is made from me._

_**You can be free.**_

Free?

_No! I can give you power! More power than ever before._

Power? Why do I need power? But…I am not free.

_**I can free you. If you accept the darkness, I can't save you.**_

_No! No! No! You are mine! My child! Don't be fooled!_

I want to be free. I think.

_No! Don't be taken by its lies. I can give you what you desire. Just be mine again!_

_**I ask nothing of you. Live free. If that is your desire.**_

I shook my head as much as I could, where did these voices come from? Why did they seem so clear? I didn't care anymore. I won't be controlled. I belong to no one. It seemed this was enough to convince them, as something strange happened. The room before me began to crack and splinter quickly. Then it exploded open, and liquid poured from the hole in the glass wall before me. I didn't even know the glass was there, or the liquid for that matter. Then the bounds seemed to weaken, so I pulled myself free, and stepped out of the tank. My first breath of real air was cut short as I coughed up the liquid painfully, and slowly looked up and around.

This was obviously a lab of some kind, but its purpose, and thusly why I am here is a mystery. There are no mirrors around so I calmly run my hands over myself, bare chest, shoulder length hair. Yeah, I am also rather light on my feet. Then the monitor right in front of me flickered and a video began to play before all of the monitors had the same image. A pale man with thick glasses, and a rather nasty look about him, he smiled and his voice grinded through the speakers in the lab around me.

"Ah, so it is a success. If you are hearing this then you are complete! And I have again proven that my genius surpasses my predecessor's! No one can deny it now!" I felt a frown form a bit as the video began to warp a bit as the screens flickered. Obviously there was a problem with the power here. Suddenly it cut back in, seemingly it had skipped to the end "Now you know your purpose, soldier! So get to it. Your equipment is to your right. Once again the world will know the name of the great genius Hojo!" before a light shown on a case and all the monitors went dead.

I calmly got dressed in the strange jumpsuit and looked down at myself. It was black with metal shoulders marked with a strange symbol, obviously there had been a spot for a large weapon but it was no longer here. Strange, but it didn't matter. I started to wander, I could feel a breeze, and something told me that this was the right way. I was right of course. There was a massive shaft obviously once used to move something by elevator. It was ruined now, but I could see the light at the top. I looked around, and something, some instinct told me to try jumping to a high ledge.

I made it with ease.

[[[Break]]]]

I sighed as I climbed out, with a final leap onto the solid earth. The city above was as ruined as the shaft I had just climbed out of. A ruined sign nearby read Sector 2, however the question was sector 2 of what? It didn't matter. I calmly walked towards what seemed to be the exit of the area, it was full of ruins, and discard. I doubted there was anything here to bother me. It would take an hour's walk. Nothing too strenuous, I mused.

"Hey you!" a patchwork car skidded to a stop in front of me, and a man in slightly tarnished blue armor looked down at me, standing in the sun roof of the car. "Yeah you! Are you trying to be funny? Looting in our ground?" I calmly raised an eyebrow. "Don't try to play funny with me!" as he pulled up a standard issue, Shinra 32 assault rifle. Clip size 62 bullets, weight 9lbs, efficiency low, cost low. I shook my head wondering where those facts came from.

"I did not do such a thing." I said calmly, and the man's face flustered a bit. Something was bothering him. I started to walk, and he let off a single shot, kicking up the dirt at my feet.

"Look here. I don't care. You're going to give me all ya got or you're gonna die." He sneered, and I could feel my blood pumping, as he moved to take aim. It all seemed to slow down, his hand on the grip, the finger pulling the trigger. Before he could fire another shot I was on the car, and shoved his gun up letting the bullets fly up into the sky. However his eyes widened "S-Silver hair…g-green eyes! No…you're dead! You're dead!" I froze for a moment, thinking about what he said. I have silver hair? And green eyes? He pulled out a sidearm and took aim, and before I could react, he fired.

"Ow! Dammit someone shot me!" he growled as he looked over to his right. I merely punched him and he went flying out of the car and tumbled head over heels, before landing in a heap. I then looked to my left to see a man with a rifle walking towards me. I didn't recognize the make. He was wearing a brown hat and had a trench coat on; a symbol pinned to his chest. WRO.

"Well, don't you look like someone I know? Damn! Spitting image of a SOLDIER." The man said as he looked at me in the eyes, he was rather rugged and looked like he'd been traveling on foot for a few days. In the desert. He frowns a bit and looks over at the man on the ground before looking back to me. "What's your name?"

My name? what is my name? it seemed so simple but nothing came to mind. "I don't have one." This seemed to bother the man for a moment before he stuck out his hand "Jedah, nice to meet you. I'll call you Gale, how does that sound?" he smiled a bit toothily and I calmly nodded.

It was from Jedah that I learned much of the current affairs of the world. It seemed banditry and monster attacks were on the rise, and the World Regenesis Organization's problems keeping up. I learned a lot from him. I spent a good four months traveling with him, most of it just walking and talking. He had a story about everything. And despite my rather broad range of knowledge I had a serious gap in my knowledge. Dealing with people. I had problems relating to a lot of the things he told me.

I learned though. He taught me all sorts of personal skills. How to talk to people the right way, how to woe a lady, all kinds of things he thought I should know. I admit to ignoring much of it in favor of listening to the stories about the world itself. Those were the most interesting. World politics, something that seemed to come easily to my mind. Almost as easy as fighting. Jedah also helped me to determine my abilities. Together we assumed I was either a first class or high second class before whatever happened to me. I also learned of Hojo and Deepground. Seems those who are like me, have done some bad things. I wouldn't follow their trend. Jedah told me that I was going to be important, and that he'll stick around to make sure I don't screw it up.

However, now four months later, I found myself in the strangest of positions.

Several men had surrounded us, friends of the man that had attacked me on my first day awake, and free. I don't know why. I couldn't understand why. But I enjoyed combat. And I was good at it. I smirked a bit, and flicked my head a bit, letting my now much longer silver hair shift behind me. A few of the men seemed worried. One stepped forward, he had a single edged curved sword. A katana. He charged forward toward Jedah and myself, as I moved towards the swordsman, I dodged a single shot that would have hit my armored shoulders and was able to swiftly disarm the man, overpowering him with ease before, with a flick of my wrist, he was nothing but a splatter of gore on the ground.

I turned to check on Jedah with a confident smirk on my face. But Jedah was lying face down, his hat a few feet away, a pool of blood forming around him. I couldn't say I really knew the man. He was so separate, but in that one moment. All I could think of was revenge.

I don't know what happened next. All I know is the next thing I was doing was driving to the nearest city. Edge. And speaking with someone who was affiliated with the WRO. I don't know why. I just knew I had to. Once I reached town, the people were more than willing to point me to some people who were connected with the WRO. The owner of a bar, was a good friend of several key members.

I calmly parked outside the bar and looked down at myself. Covered in blood and dirt. I shook my head and sighed. I could shower later, and maybe this person could get me a sheath for my new sword. I stepped out and headed inside of the bar. It wasn't crowded, but it was only the afternoon. "Welco-" I heard a female voice say before the telltale sound of glass breaking and spun to look at the brown haired woman, almost trembling.

"Sephiroth."


	2. Rebirth II

Instinct [in-stingkt]

–noun

1. an inborn pattern of activity or tendency to action common to a given biological species.

2. a natural or innate impulse, inclination, or tendency.

3. a natural aptitude or gift: an instinct for making money.

4. natural intuitive power.

Yes, I suppose instinct is the correct word. Strangely enough, I learned all my words this way. I thought of them, and then I had a definition. Well for most words. However my instinct from the woman's expression upon my entrance was definitely one of defense. Her eyes went from shocked, to violent in a moment. I was able to slip from her first punch and looked at her, a bit shocked. Not by her attack, but by the fact that she had impacted her unarmored, unassisted fist into the wall. And she only seemed angry that she missed.

"How?" I could hear her whisper, as I dropped my sword. I must have been perceived as a threat, I reasoned silently. Covered in blood, carrying a bloody sword.

"I am sorry, if I came off as an enemy…" She had disengaged herself almost instantly, and swung a high kick at my head; I ducked under it and forced myself back, bouncing off of a nearby table, lightly enough that it didn't disturb the glass resting there.

"Sorry! Enemy! If you wanted to apologize for that, you'd have to go back ten years or so!" she shouted, and I noticed the tears, hateful tears welled in her eyes, ones she didn't let fall. Something was strange about this woman, to her it seemed like I was a nightmare. I stopped suddenly and she struck me, in the abdomen. I had thought to let her hit me; give her a chance to see that I wasn't the monster she thought I was. I suppose I forgot how hard she hit.

I was thrown into the bar, shattering the wood where I stuck. Dropping to the floor, coughing up blood, and wondering why that was even an idea I considered.

_**Don't be so weak.**_

I shook my head as the woman stepped forward. I blinked my vision was blurring, pain, so much pain. "Gale." I was able to mutter "I am…Gale." Before my vision faded to darkness. Jedah…I remember your words.

_**You allowed yourself to be beaten so easily.**_

_**If you were with me, we could have done so much more.**_

_**Don't be so weak. We were once one.**_

_**Join me again.**_

Never.

_**Hmp. You say that now.**_

_**I can wait.**_

_**Final Fantasy VII: Rebirth**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

I groaned, it was hard to breath. I was on a soft surface, resting on my back. I looked around and realized I was in a bedroom. I slowly decided to sit up, and sudden hissed in pain. My body had yet to recover. It was much darker out than when I'd arrived. I calmly noted, staring out the window for a moment. Then, I slowly stood, and moved to exit the room. I was bandaged heavily around my abdomen. Someone had cared for me, I also noted my sword was propped up in the corner. It was wrapped in a leather case. I didn't take it however. So I continued out, and stepped into the hallway lightly, and gingerly. My body still ached with every move.

"Do you really think that?" a slightly frantic female voice said from the lower floor, I could make out a pair of shadows from the light below.

"Yep! I mean come on, if it was him…I mean he'd never drop his weapon…right?" a younger, slightly more hyper voice said.

"I dunno, you didn't see him Yuffie. He's…exactly like…" the voice trailed off

"Sephiroth?" The girl called Yuffie said.

I blinked, as a burning feeling hit my mind at the mention of that name. _Sephiroth_. She'd called me that just before she had attacked me. I know that name, it's in the back of my mind. I lean forward, as my breath becomes heavier. _Sephiroth_.

_A sword flashes through the air. Blood sprays against the walls. I dodge, moving quickly. I can't get hit, no. They can't hit me rather. I am stronger, faster, and deadlier. Another enemy falls like wheat before my sword. A pair of swords appear where I had been standing a moment ago, I smirk, before I drive my sword into a gas pipe above me. Then with an overhead slice the hallway fills with fire, and all around me I can smell the burning flesh of my enemies._

I gasp, stumbling as the images flash through my mind. Then words, just like always. Sephiroth. Name. General of Shinra's elite forces. Great War Hero. Murderer. Summoner of Meteor. Son of…

My thoughts are broken suddenly; it had only been a moment as the other voice spoke again.

"Look, he's been unconscious for a day. Just take a look. I am sure you'll see it as well."

"I suppose. But I mean what if he's just a clone? Weren't there a lot of those at one time?"

"He has no number. Reeve had his best doctors' look over him." Then the pair began to move towards where I was, a part of me said to flee back to the room. I suppose I would if I could at the time.

"I am right here. If it is me, who you are looking for." My voice stated as they came into view, one was my assailant and the other was a short haired girl, younger than the woman who had injured me. She looked similar to the images I had just seen, well at least distantly related to them perhaps.

"Sephiroth." The woman growled but I responded, with the name Jedah gave me.

"I. am. Gale. You mention something I did some decade ago? Impossible. I have been alive but a handful of months." I was growing angry at this woman, comparing me to Sephiroth. He was a monster! I am…

Then, the images of the men I had killed, the ones who had killed Jedah hit me, flashing through my eyes. My stomach turned and twisted. I-I was a monster. I could feel something pushing its way through my stomach. "Bath…" I was able to mutter.

My one once opponent seemed confused, but realization was quick to the other girls face.

"To your left, second door." The young ninja stated.

"No wait…" but the other girl's words were lost, as I moved towards my goal. I never had thought that, I could move so quickly, while in so much pain. Then I was throwing up, into a toilet. In a steaming bathroom. I ignored that for the moment and finished throwing up, what little was in my body. I was disgusted with myself. I let out a small sigh as I wiped my lips with some toilet paper, and stood. I looked around for a moment, noticing some clothes on the floor; they were too small for either of the women I had seen. Unless they wore extremely…then I noticed the sound of running water. I turned to see a blushing, young teenage girl. Staring at me for a moment, before screaming in shock and obvious embarrassment at the state I saw her in.

"Kyaa! Pervert!" I blinked, that was one word I knew well from my time with Jedah, and sped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I noticed the two women next to me, I was panting heavily. In pain, and well shock. The younger girl, Yuffie was giggling, and even the other woman had a small smirk on her face. I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Y-You both knew!"

"I tried to warn you, and of course Yuffie did."

"It was a test! Right Tifa?" the young Wutai girl defended with a cheer, quickly followed by an endearing pout.

"Well, it...proved something about Sephiroth…" Tifa grumbled trailing off.

"Yeah! Sephy's a perv!"

"I told you. Gale. I am Gale!" I suppose that I probably pouted. I couldn't help it. I was so…so confused! One minute, one thing, the next another!

"See! he doesn't even defend himself!"

Tifa at least has the decency to sigh, and shake her head. I moved to say something when another door opened and a boy of about the same age as the girl I'd just…peeped on, walked up to me, staring hard. "Did you. Come from in there?" he pointed to the bathroom, and I nodded a bit and tried to explain. "Creepy old people!" he shouted before delivering a deft punch to my genitals. I dropped hard and fast, gasping for air. I really didn't see that coming. Why is it, that I am cursed to feel such pain. Half naked, and wrapped in bandages. In the home of the very person who had harmed me so!

"Jeesh, Teef. What are you teaching that boy?" Yuffie both huffed and giggled. The young ninja did manage to help me back to my feet. "I mean, poor Gale here has been attacked, and screamed at by the whole family now!" she was teasing the other woman.

"Jedah is dead." I suddenly blurted out, tiredly. I needed to tell them sooner rather than later. My eyes gazed over to Tifa, hoping that she understood. I needed to deliver the message. Tifa and Yuffie's expressions were ones of shock, and slowly they seemed to realize something.

"So that is why Reeve is gathering the old AVALANCHE members."

"This isn't good. Jedah's work was seriously hardcore, top secret." Yuffie was nodding after her strange statement, and I merely looked between them. Jedah never seemed too important to me. More like a dirty old man. Yuffie suddenly left my side and looked me up and down. "Aaaaaannnddd...he needs a shower."

I sighed a bit, before saying "I will do so once…it is less dangerous. Then I plan to leave. Obviously my presence is…problematic." I ground out, god my ribs were killing me. Tifa seemed to agree with me.

"No. Reeve will want to talk to you." Yuffie wisely stated, and I having heard of the WRO's leader before from Jedah, understood that. It didn't help to alleviate the growing tension.

So, slowly over the next three hours, I removed my bandages, took a shower, and bandaged my ribs. Yuffie, Tifa, and a well-dressed man approached me shortly after I had redressed. I had enough time to have introductions with the man, this was Reeve.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Sephiroth." I winced as he called me that, I just couldn't deal with that name. I'd been Gale for weeks. However, it seemed that was who I looked like, and I suppose he must have been a unique…creature.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Reeve. I tend to go by Gale however." I stated, trying to get them to understand. I wasn't who they thought I was. "I am not…that man." Reeve seemed to understand something, and nodded. However, it seemed to be in his own thoughts. I hated that. People tried to hide things from me. This Tifa, is hiding behind her own dissatisfaction, Yuffie was hiding her own desires, and this Reeve. He hid everything. I could tell. He was man who kept secrets. Just like Jedah.

"I will be of course verifying this, if you are not him…then everything should be fine." I could see his distrust. Tifa's hatred, and Yuffie's…confusion.

"And who can verify it?" I asked calmly, even though I had considered just leaving. They'd never be able to find me, unless I let them.

"Cloud." Reeve stated, hunting for a reaction.

_A large sword swung through the air, a dark haired man stood before me, as he put the weapon onto his back sheath. He smiled brightly, and patted my shoulder in a gesture of friendship. He moved to introduce a Shinra Corporation general issue soldier, ranked private. The young man was staring at me, definitely in shock, or at least admiration. I was used to it. Zack, the dark haired, Shinra Special Elite Forces: SOLDIER 1__st__ class calmly waved a hand over the young soldier._

"_This is Cloud. He has a bit of a thing for you."_

"_Oh? I didn't know you hung around those types." I retorted with a wry smirk_

"_Wha- Oh! Damn it…you-you know what I meant!" Zack's expression, and flailing arms brought a rich chuckle from my throat._

"_Well then…a pleasure to meet you…Cloud." I extended my hand, the golden haired boy seemed to be in shock, as he looked at my hand. Then in a moment composed himself, and grasped my hand._

"_I am honored! Thank you. General Sephiroth!"_

I shook my head and looked to Reeve, and then to my hands. Strands of my silver hair had spilled over my shoulders, and for that moment. I had to wonder. Who I really was.

_**Soon enough…one way…or another…**_

[(((End Chapter)))]

Author's Corner:

Well this is the second chapter that, really I didn't know if I would write. I hope you all enjoy it. I'd like to announce a Review based poll. Vote for your favorite Pairings!

Vote for who you'd like these Characters to be paired with:

Cloud

Yuffie

Tifa

Gale (Sephiroth?)

Also, I would love any critiques that you'd like to give. Also, this story is looking for a beta!


End file.
